The Good Ol' Days
by ACComptonHeaven
Summary: A friend of Po's Dad's is in trouble and Po and the Furious Five need to go and help him. Along the way, Po and the others meet a very interesting person, with dark secrets. Will they ever figure out and will it be too late? Rated T for violence. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This is another Fanfiction I'm working on so I would REALLY appreciate it if you wouldn't try and kill me because it really sucks! ^_^ Okay!

Main summary! Po receives a message an old friend of Po's dad's and it asks for Po and the Furious Five's assistance in defeating a rising enemy. Along the way, they meet an odd group of people heading the same direction. They tag along, but what kinds of things will happen? Who knows?

"PO!" A hyperactive goose, known as Mr. Ping, yelled out as a large panda and group of other animals walked in through the gateway of his noodle shop that he was just closing for the day. Mr. Ping ran to his son and gave him the biggest hug he could, considering he was about half the size of Po. "How have you been?"

Po smiled at his dad's enthusiasm, along with the rest of the group behind him. "I am totally awesome, dad! How was work today?" Mr. Ping smiled just before he started his rant on what had happened earlier that day. Po half listened to his dad while he helped his dad clean up the shop. Po had heard bits and pieces of his dad's rant, already knowing what had happened because the same thing happens everyday.

Something about the old goat that started yelling at him for not putting enough spice in the soup and it being too hot. Something else about a little pig boy found his way behind the counter and tried to take a few sips of soup without getting caught. It apparently didn't work because his mother found him and took him home for a spanking. He also said something about a drunk teenage goose trying to flirt with him. Her father ended up carrying her away before she could actually do anything else that she would regret. That was a little new to Po.

"Oh and do you remember Tao, the old goat I introduce to you when you were a kid? Well, he sent me a message this morning saying that he was overhearing a few men saying in the village that his house was going to be destroyed by a man named Wong Tsai. He was caught for manslaughter a few years ago and just escaped a few days ago. Tsai vowed to have revenge on the man that put him in jail and that was, unfortunately, Tao. He was wondering if you could go and help him out of his little predicament." Mr. Ping explained while he put all his cooking utensils away in the cabinets.

Po looked at his dad and instantly started to nodded as quickly as he could. "Of course I'll help! I would never leave someone in trouble!" Tigress walked up behind Po and put her hand on his shoulder. She yanked him back with the others and told Mr. Ping that they were just going to have a little talk. Mr. Ping let them go off on their own while he started to stack a few chairs of the tables.

"Po, we need to get back to the Jade Palace and your just going to go off and save an old family friend in who knows where!" Tigress whispered sharply in Po's ear. Po looked at his friends and watched them all nod their heads at what Tigress said. "How about we go and talk with Master Shifu then tell your dad what your decision is?"

Po sighed. "Tigress, I already told him that I would help!" He put his hand on Tigress and Crane's back. "Besides, you guys can come with me and you can tell Master Shifu that we are on another mission!" Everyone stayed silent for a little while before Mantis jumped onto Po's shoulder.

"I'm with Po." He said in his deep voice, pointing one of his pincers at Po's head. "If it were anyone in the valley, we would help then in a heartbeat. What's so different about this Tao guy from… where exactly is he from anyway?" Po stayed silent for a while before he turned to his dad asking the same question Mantis just asked him.

"Hm…? Oh Tao? He lives on the other side of The Dangi Forest." The five went silent until Viper spoke up.

"Um… Mr. Ping? Have you ever been to Tao's house?" Crane asked cautiously, as if testing the water in an alligator infested lake. Mr. Ping nodded saying that it was fun trying to go past all of the trials that the Dangi Forest gave him. "Um… Mr. Ping, Mr. Ping!"

Po grabbed his dad's wing and stopped him from his rants. "Dad!" Po yelled at his dad. His dad went silent. "How did you get there exactly? I mean, I was there as a kid, but I never really paid attention to the roads we were taking." Po rubbed the back of his head. "I was too busy eating and taking naps." Mr. Ping's face lit up as he started explaining what he did and what road he took.

"Oh! Well, what I did was I went down the river just on the other side of the town and followed that a little ways until I found a bridge. I crossed the bridge and followed the path until I found a nice little patch of flowers. You remember that, Po?" Mr. Ping went on about how Po fell asleep on the patch of flowers and it took a few hours to find him. And he kept going on and on and on and on until finally Monkey spoke up.

"Mr. Ping! We asked you about the road to Tao's house, not Po disappearing act." Mr. Ping exclaimed before he finally started to return back to the subject of the trail to Tao's house. "Oh! Well, of course! So after I found Po I continued down the path and found a little cave. When I went through it, I found a little oasis with a small, little house in it and who lived there?"

"Tao?" Mantis guessed knowing it was the correct answer. "Yes! It was! See, I had been old friends with Tao and a little while back he moved away without a word of where he was going. When I found him, I was so overjoyed! Well, is that all you wanted to know? Because when you get there, Tao knows a lot of different ways around the forest! He's really nice too!"

Tigress grabbed Po and started to drag him out of the noodle shop. "Thanks Mr. Ping, but we need to get Po back to the Jade Palace before Master Shifu starts to worry about us and our whereabouts." Mr. Ping nodded to her and sent her away with his goodbyes. "Po, do you still want to go help Tao? Or do you want to back away from this whole thing?"

Po though for a minute before he finally said, "I am going to help Tao from Tsai and I don't care if I'm going to get killed doing it," Po started to mumble about him actually caring if he was going to be killed, "but I will go help him!"

The whole group rolled their eyes at Po's innocence and idiocy. "You know, Po, Master Shifu actually might want us to do this." Everyone stared at Monkey. "Well, you know how Master Shifu is always trying to get Po into do a bunch of workout stuff? Well, while we're heading there why don't we have Po do a bunch of workout activities that help him?"

Everyone stayed silent before they started mumbling to each other that it was a fairly good idea. Tigress nodded at this thought too before she said, "Only if we tell Master Shifu that we are going to go help Po work-out. I think he might buy that." Everyone started to have a small celebration within their own little group. Monkey got a few pats on the back from Mantis while they all started their long climb to the Jade Palace.

Once they all got there, the group went to the kitchen to cook and eat dinner while Master Shifu came shortly after. "Where were you all?" Master Shifu asked as if it was just another question. They all replied that they were at Po's dad's noodle shop helping him put stuff away. They all stayed silent after words, making Master Shifu suspicious. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

"Well, Master," Viper started. "Um… Po's dad gave us a good idea to take Po into the Dangi Forest and help him workout." Master Shifu raised an eyebrow at her then looked at Po. After, he looked at the whole group.

"That does seem like a good idea," The uneasiness quickly left the room and they all let out a large sigh of relief. "But that doesn't explain how Mr. Ping gave you the idea of working out in the Dangi Forest." Everyone in the room started to move around in their seats, knowing they had been caught. "What is it that you _actually_ want to tell me?"

"Master Shifu, my dad's friend, Tao, is in a little trouble and he needs our help. I told my dad that I would help and it's kinda hard to say 'no' when I've already said 'yes'." Master Shifu stared at Po with a blank face, a perfect poker face. He had no expression on his face until a small smile came on it.

"Very well. You may go and help Tao with his little trouble that he is in." Master Shifu walked out of the room with Oogway's fixed staff in his hand. "Be safe and come back soon. I expect you to also workout along the way." After Master Shifu left, the room burst out in relief.

"Okay, now that we've gotten Master Shifu's permission, we should go and start packing." Tigress said as she stood up, finishing her dinner. Everyone agreed with Tigress and they all left to pack.

Okay! So I really hope you all like this! I really suck at writing, (though many people say i dont) but anyway! Read and review! I need suggestions for what I should do!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! Okay so this is the second chapter to The Good Ol' Days! I really hope you like it and please give me suggestions on what I should do! Thank you and here's the story! Oh and by the way I don't think I said this in the first chapter but Kung Fu Panda is not mine! The only characters that are mine are well my characters and OCs! (Isn't that the same thing? Ooooh well!) Here's the chapter!

* * *

><p>A few hours after Master Shifu gave them permission to go and help Tao, Po and the Furious Five were ready to leave for the Dangi Forest. "Be sure to get home as soon as possible, Dragon Warrior." The team of warriors bowed to their master and quickly left for the Dangi Forest. Master Shifu watched his student's backs as they ran from the Jade Palace and through the busy market place. "Please keep them safe, Master Oogway."<p>

A small breeze went through the Hall of Warriors and a few peach tree petals flew on it. The petals went through the trees, down into the market, and went over the warriors, as if Master Oogway was watching them from above. "Po," Crane said, snapping Po from his serious stare at the peach petals. Po looked at his friend and asked him what the matter was. "Are you sure you really want to go through the Dangi Forest?"

"Yeah, why? What's the matter with it?" Po asked as he walked with the Furious Five to the river that Mr. Ping had talked about. Everyone stopped and stared at Po, all with an are-you-serious kind of look. Monkey and Viper went so both sides of Po while Crane few next to Viper and Mantis rode on Monkey's shoulder.

Tigress walked behind the group while they all explained to Po what the matter of the Dangi Forest was. "The Dangi Forest is the worst place in the Valley of Peace. The least peaceful place in the valley." Crane said as he watched all of his friends tell him all sorts of different rumors that they had heard. When the group had gotten to the river, Po was starting to have second thoughts about going with this guy.

"You guys are such babies. You actually believe that sort of stuff?" Tigress asked walking along the river. "If Mr. Ping, the hyperactive noodle-making goose, can get through the Dangi Forest then why can't we?" Monkey agreed with Tigress, as well as the rest of the Furious Five, but Po still didn't want to go.

"Fine Po. You can just stay here and tell your dad how much of a disgrace you are because you couldn't go and help his friend." Po looked over at Mantis, who had said the painful line, and sighed. He hesitantly walked with the Furious Five and followed them down the river. "Well, now we're moving!"

Tigress rolled her eyes at Mantis and started walking a head of the group, while they kept telling Po stories of either the Dangi Forest or what they've done in the past when situations, like the one they were in, happened. Tigress walked and admired the green forest, wondering how anyone could have made such horrible stories up. But Tigress had a sinking feeling that the stories were actually true.

She heard the whispers of the trees and bushes in the wind and the crunching of the dying leaves beneath her feet. A rustle came from beside her, causing her to fall into her defense position, waiting for an attack. A male tiger came out with his hands out, saying, "Whoa, wait! I don't mean to hurt you! I just want to know what you're doing."

Tigress raised an eyebrow at the tall, lanky, tiger and eased her pose. "I'm going to help a friend from a man named Tsai." The tiger stared at her for a second, as if trying to figure out what she just said. Suddenly, his eyes lit up like a little kid at Christmas when he opened his presents.

"I know him! I actually used to work for him until I finally him into jail with the help of Tao." The tiger said rubbing the back of his head as if he was a little embarrassed to have worked for a man like him. "I know everything about him! Both Tsai and Tao! Are you going to go help Tao from Tsai?" Tigress nodded and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Can I help? I know the way."

"Tigress!" A voice came from behind them. The five warriors stared at their friend, who looked back at them. "Who's that?" Po asked, pointing at the tiger, who was now beside her. She looked at the tiger and mumbled to herself that's what she would like to find out.

"Ha! Yeah! You guys probably would like to know who I am because she's your friend and she doesn't know who I am and you probably think I'm one of your enemies, but I'm your friend! I promise I won't hurt you guys!" Tigress folded her arms across her chest and glared at the rambling tiger.

"Who are you?" She asked in a suborn tone that knocked the tiger beside her out of his rambling. The rest of the warriors walked beside Tigress and looked at the tiger, while he shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He started stuttering before he finally found what he was going to say.

"Oh my name is Kan Taine!" He said with his hand behind his head again. "I'm sorry! I never really use my name because I never really talk to anyone! People just think I'm some savage that will eat them just because I'm a tiger! But I'm not! I'm a really nice guy! I just have a few problems with my social skills! I growl, I stare, I really just look like I'm ready to eat anyone that walked through this forest, but I won't!" He started rambling again while the other just stared at Taine.

"Dude, this guy is worse than Po's dad on a sugar high." Mantis whispered into Monkey's ear. Monkey chuckled a little, but soon stopped when Taine looked at the two and asked who Po was and who his dad was. The whole group went quiet and stared at the man in front of them.

"Man, you got good hearing!" Mantis yelled to Taine. He chuckled at the insect's enthusiasm. He said something about being in the forest and to keep away from danger he trained his ears to hear everything around him. "This is Po." He pointed one of this pincers at the panda beside him. Then he went down the line and introduced everyone else.

Tigress glared at the insect behind her and said, "Thank you, Master Mantis. I think I will take it from here." Her jaw was pressed together, while she was trying not to lose her temper in front of the tiger in front of her. "What do you want, Kan Taine?" Tigress asked glaring at Taine, making him very nervous and on the spot. He opened his mouth to answer before he abruptly shut it and stared past her beside Po's head. Everyone watched Taine while he stared off into space as still as a statue. "Hello? I asked you a question!" He held his hand out to her, palm facing her, and he shushed her.

She scoffed at him and started stomping to him. "Hey! Why don't you make me?" She, suddenly, had a hand covering her mouth. She started screaming but stopped when Taine started to whisper something into her ear.

"I want you to look ahead, right beside Po's head, and look for green." She looked at him like he was crazy because they were in the middle of a lush, green forest. She rolled her eyes at him and stared at the space beside Po and actually found something that was a bright green.

It was a person's shirt and he didn't look friendly. "That's Chen Tsui. He is the worst man in the forest. Keep walking and don't pay attention to him." He removed his hand from her mouth and she slowly started to walk next to Taine. The other, suspiciously, walked with her while whispering questions.

"Tigress, what's going on?" Viper asked slithering next to her friend. Tigress remained silent and kept walking with Taine. She slithered to Crane and whispered to him, "I think something is really wrong here." Crane nodded and heard a rustle, making everyone jump.

A chuckle was heard before an eerie voice said, in a sing-song voice, "I spy with my little eye, a young group of people who are going to die." Suddenly, a man jumped out of the bushed and went to tackle Tigress, but was cut off when Taine jammed his shoulder into the man's large chest.

Taine quickly stopped back and stood protectively between the Furious Five and the man who just tried to ambush them. "Leave Chen Tsui or I will kill you." Tsui stepped back and looked at him with a scared look. He apologized quickly and turned on his heel. It didn't take long for the man the disappear into the bushes and when he did, Taine looked at the group and asked, rubbing the back of his head again. "So hee, anyone hungry?"

* * *

><p>So there's the second chapter! I really hope you all like it and I really want you guys to suggest stuff to me and review this because I feel like no one is reading this! Please please please! Review and suggest because I will try and use it! so yeah... Emmie out!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Okay I'm back and here is the third chapter! I would really like it if you like… Reviewed! It makes me feel like I'm not being completely ignored when you do! So anyway here's the third chapter and by the way if I haven't told you I just watched Kung Fu Panda 2 a few days ago so I'll be sure to make everything make sense. I'm also really sorry about not updating! I have summer school so that's been taking up most of my time! So here's chapter 3! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Taine led the Furious Five into a small cave that was a little way away from the position they had previously been at. It took a while for the Furious Five to actually agree to come with Taine to his cave because he had simply asked Tsui, the big bad man of the woods, to leave and he left trembling. Po, on the other hand, had though Taine was totally awesome and would follow him to the end of the earth. They had asked him many times why he had been so afraid of Taine, but he only said Tsui had caught him as a bad time and Tsui knew it.<p>

"So…" Po started nervously, looking at Taine with a weary look as if he was testing the water that was shark infested. Taine looked at Po with a questioning look and simply wondered what was on Po's mind. "Well, I was just wondering… How can you survive in a place like this? I mean, with all the rabid wolves and crazy bears, how do you…" Po made a bunch of hand gestures before he finally found what he wanted to say. "Live here?"

Taine laughed and walked beside Po. "Well, I have lived here most of my life. With my older siblings protecting me, I learned from them how to live, scavenge, hunt, and all that other stuff." Po looked at Taine with little starts in his eyes and Taine saw it. "Do you want me to tell you everything that my brothers taught me?" Po nodded rapidly with a large grin on his face.

'This is just like talking to one of the five about their about their life!' Po thought excitedly as he listened to all of the different tales Taine told him.

* * *

><p>"Crane," Viper said, getting the tall bird's attention. Crane looked down at Viper and asked her what the matter was. "Do you think Taine is safe?" Crane inquired what she meant and she told him. "Well, that ox, Tsui, he really seemed to be afraid of Taine. Maybe we should be afraid too." Crane ruffled his white feathers and started to wonder about what his scaled friend said.<p>

He shrugged and told her that they should get to know him a little more before they decide that they needed to get protective and offensive of each other. Viper nodded and kept slithering next to Crane while they continued their conversation on a different subject.

"I don't trust this guy." Mantis whispered very lightly into Monkey's ear. If Mantis wasn't by his ear he probably would not been able to hear him, but that was a good thing. Taine had abnormally good hearing so if they were going to talk about him it would be good for him not to hear. Monkey turned to the insect on his shoulder and raised an eyebrow as if he was trying to ask 'why not?' without using his mouth.

* * *

><p>Mantis must have caught the question because he kept whispering into Monkey's ear why he didn't trust him. It was mostly because they had no clue who the tiger was and why he had decided to help them. He questioned his help and wondered why he had decided to help them to their destination. Monkey simply raised his shoulders and hands in an 'I don't know' type of gesture. Mantis did the same thing and looked at the back of Taine's head.<p>

* * *

><p>Tigress had been thinking the same thing that Mantis had. She started at Po, who had decided to get to know Taine, but Tigress had specifically told him not to talk to him. Po made her so angry at times, but she knew she could never actually permanently hurt the panda. He was like her brother, an immature, annoying, younger brother. She glared from Taine to Po and she continued to shift her glare.<p>

'How can we trust him?' Tigress thought to herself. 'We have no clue who the hack this guy is or why saved us. Maybe he plotting revenge of a family member that we have defeated. He would be really angry and he would want to kill us, but we haven't been anywhere near a tiger. In fact, Taine is the only tiger I've ever seen in my life.' Tigress's glare turned into an interested glance. She started to study everything that Taine did, until Viper knocked her out of her gaze.

"Tigress? Are you okay?" Every stopped and stared at Tigress, even Taine and Po, who had heard Viper's question and stopped. Tigress could feel her cheeks starting to turn a light pink and was glad that her fur was dark enough to hide it. Tigress glanced over everyone who had decided to stare at Tigress and sighed. 'What am I going to say?' She asked herself before deciding to lie.

"Well, um… it… I just have a weird feeling that something is wrong." Tigress stuttered slightly, trying to figure out a good excuse. So she decided to go with the 'weird feeling' excuse, but she didn't know where that sentence would have led her. Taine had apparently had the same feeling and told everyone that.

"I have too. Maybe we should pick up the pace. It's also getting a little dark. We should be close to the cave by now." He started to walk before he told everyone a little hint advice to everyone. "Do not, I repeat, do _not_ walk the forest at night. I don't and will not go anywhere in the forest at night." He continued to walk while the others looking at each other with questioning looks.

Po followed Taine to a small cave that was in a large mountain. Tigress grabbed Po's arm before he could follow Taine into the cave and pulled him back with the group. "Please, excuse us. We need to have a little talk." Tigress dragged Po back toward the rest of the group. "Po, I don't trust this guy." She whispered sharply into the panda's ear.

Po rubbed his ear and asked her why she didn't trust Taine. "He seems like a good guy." Everyone started talking at once about all the reasons that they didn't trust. By the time that they had all finished, Po was on the ground pressing himself against a large tree trunk with his ears pressed on his head.

The five suddenly realized that their rants got them closer and closer to Po until he couldn't go anywhere anymore. "Sorry." They apologized and leaned back, giving Po some room to breathe. Tigress helped Po off the ground and warned Po about Taine before they all left to go back to the mentioned tiger. "We're back." Tigress announced angrily at Taine, whose ears flattened against his head as she stormed past him and into the fire lit cave.

"Um…" Taine walked to Tigress and sat beside her. "If I did anything to make you angry, I'm sorry." Tigress turned her head from Taine, looked into the darkness of the cave. "Uh… Are you okay? Is something wro-" Taine cut his sentence short when his highly trained ear picked up some talking. The warriors in the cave turned to Taine, even Tigress, and watched the tiger's reaction. "I'll be right back." Then Taine ran out of the cave and into the night covered forest.

The Furious Five and Po looked out of the cave entrance to watch Taine run out into the forest, but he had suddenly disappeared. "…Dude…" Po said, looking from side to side trying to spot Taine, but didn't. "Where did he go? Isn't he the one that said not to go out into the forest at night?" Tigress stared around the close trees before she decided what she was going to do about the missing Taine.

"I'm going to go find him." The other warriors questioned her action and tried to stop her, but no one could change the tiger master's mind once it was set. She stomped out of the cave and started to walk into the forest, but Po grabbed her arm. "Po let go of me _now_." She glared invisible daggers at Po, but feeling a tiny bit brave, he held her arms tighter. "Po release my arm now or else!" Suddenly, Taine's hand removed Po's from Tigress's arm and he stood between the two.

"Now, now what are you guys doing out of the cave? I told you not to go into the forest at night." Tigress placed her hands on her hips and asked him the exact same question. "Well… Um… I-I w-w-was just uh… l-looking f-for something in-n the f-forest." He laughed nervously and held his hands up, saying, "No big deal. Hey are any of you hungry? I have some food in the cave. Why don't we just go back to the others and figure out what we are going to eat, shall we?"

Taine quickly went back into the cave with the others while Po followed, but Tigress remained out of the cave, just staring at the tiger inside, laughing with her friends. "Who are you, Taine?" Tigress quietly asked herself, not knowing Taine could quiet clearly hear her. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and rain slowly started to fall. Tigress walked back into the cave with the others and sat in a dark corner of the cave, bright enough for Tigress to see them, but it was difficult to see Tigress. Tigress sat there for a good portion of the night until Taine finally walked up to her.

"Tigress? Are you okay?" Tigress looked up at Taine, but quickly looked away glaring at a nearby rock. Taine looked off in the direction Tigress was glaring, but looked back at her with a concerned look. "Hey, Tigress, if I did something you didn't like can you please tell me so I can say I'm sorry for it?" Once Taine finished his sentence, Tigress finally snapped. She growled at him, making him back up, but she didn't stop there. She removed herself from the ground and started to stalk Taine, making him back out of the cave.

"Do you really want to know what you did that I didn't like? I'll tell you what you did, but you won't like how I tell you." Tigress's pace started to go from stalking to fast walking, making Taine have to keep up with her pace unless he wanted to run into Tigress, and he definitely didn't want that. "You suddenly appear out of no where and save my friend's and me. You take us to a cave, but you suddenly disappear into the forest even after you tell us you wouldn't go into it at night! You're helping complete strangers that are important figures of Kung Fu and you say you don't know us! What did you do wrong, Taine?" Tigress's voice went from an angry murmuring to ranting yells. Thunder crashed all around the two tigers and the rain started to pour harder on the two tigers.

The wind blew past Tigress and Taine as Tigress started to breath heavily. Taine blinked the rain out of his eyes as he gently raised his hands as if trying to calm Tigress down. He slowly walked to Tigress as he quietly told Tigress, "Tigress, I don't mean to sound so abnormal. I'm just like that. I wouldn't hurt you or any of your friends for anything in the world. Can't you just trust me?" Tigress growled at Taine and launched herself at him, fists flying with attacks.

"No, Taine, no! I cannot trust you! How in the whole world can I trust you?" She tried a round-house kick to Taine's head, but he held his forearm up to block it and her various kicks and punches. "You've lived in the Dangi forest for your whole life and people have been talking about monsters that have attacked other villagers! How do I know its not you, Taine? How do I know your not the monster that has plagued my mind ever since I was a little girl? Who are you really, Taine? Who are you, Taine? TELL ME!" Tigress finally hit Taine in the stomach with her foot and used one of her strong fists to hit Taine on the chin, causing him to fly backwards.

Lightning lit up the sky once more as the wind picked up it's back along with the rain. Taine looked up at Tigress, who had walked up to Taine, glaring down at him with hatred pouring into them. "You're afraid of me." Tigress's eyes lit up in shock for a second before Taine's false accusation started to sink in or what it true? NO! Tigress thought angrily and she started to growl loudly at Taine as he continued to accuse her. "You're afraid of what you don't understand. You're afraid of what I can do, Tigress. That's why you don't like me! That's why you are trying to isolate me from the other because you want to protect them from me! You think I'm going to kill them just because you don't know what I am!" Taine's eyes lit up in shock and his paw flew to his mouth with incredible speed.

"'What I am'?" Tigress repeated confused. "What are you, Taine?" Taine closed his eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. "What are you, Taine?" Tigress repeated. Taine quickly got up from his place on the ground and started to run into the forest. The other came out of the cave and asked what was going on, but Tigress didn't answer. The only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Taine!"

Taine ran frantically through the forest, trying to flee from the tigress that was behind him. He could hear her calling for him and her heavy panting as she tried to catch up to him, but he knew she could never catch up to him. Suddenly, Taine tripped and slid across the slippery ground. He realized where he was about to slid to and quickly dug his claws into the ground just in time to stop himself from falling off the slick cliff that led to the flooding river. He heard Tigress call for him and before he could warn her, he heard her slip down the path. He heard her friends calling after her, but it was too late.

Tigress accidentally ran into Taine and the two tigers fell into the rising river. "Tigress!" The five warriors yelled, who had followed close enough behind her to stop before they all slid off the cliff too. "Taine!" Po yelled, trying to spot Tigress and Taine, but couldn't. A flash of lightning lit up the river long enough for Po to find Tigress being held by Taine who was gripping a nearby rock. "Tigress! Taine!" Po turned to Crane and yelled, "Crane, go down there and get them now!"

"I'm on it!" He yelled as he took off into the sky and flew just above the river. He looked for Tigress and Taine and found the two on the same rock that they had been on when the lightning had flashed in the sky. "Tigress!" Crane yelled, trying to fly against the wind and up the river. Another bolt of light suddenly struck their fear as a large wave started to build up size and speed. "Tigress! Taine!" Crane yelled again, but watched in horror as the wave slammed against the tiger and made then follow it down the river. Crane flew up into the sky, but the wind caught him and blew him back to the forest. He crashed into the trees and fell unconscious to the ground.

"Taine!" Po yelled as he tried to find the tigers, but to no prevail. "TIGRESS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs until he fell to the ground, shaking with sobbing. They're gone. He thought to himself as he continued to cry. Monkey put an arm around Po and told him they needed to go find Crane before they went to find Tigress and Taine. Po sobbed as he stayed on his knees crying. They can't be gone. They just can't. He stood solidly on the wet ground and followed the remaining members of the Furious Five to go find Crane as he continued to think of the two lost tigers.

* * *

><p>"Tigress!" Taine coughed as he grabbed her hand. "Hold on!" He yelled and pulled her close to his chest. Tigress coughed up some water as she tried to breathe in the longing air along with Taine, but a large wave crashed over them. Tigress held Taine close to her as he did the same. Taine swam back to the surface and tried to breathe in the air, but was pushed back under by the fighting river's waves. Taine's grip around Tigress's waist tightened as he slowly started to loose consciousness. Hold on, Tigress. He thought as he kicked to the surface with the last of his energy. We'll make it.<p>

The last thing he heard was Tigress yells as she dug her claw into a broken tree trunk. He felt her pull him onto the log as he slowly started to his focus. His eyes slowly shut as Tigress pressed herself against Taine and the log to keep them both from falling off. Taine could feel Tigress's racing heart beat against his chest as he slowly fell into the darkness pouring into him mind. Taine's arms wrapped around Tigress's waist as the log thrashed around the storming river, making them both loose their home and their friends behind to start the painfully heartbreaking game of hide-and-seek.

* * *

><p>… Now I really think that is a little depressing! Again I'm really sorry for not updating! But now that summer school is over I'll be sure to update a lot more! So Read and Review so I don't feel ignored or left behind! Please and thank you! Or as my sister would say it, "Please and Shank you… with a spoon!" By the way, question for you all… If you took a spoon and sharpened the top to a tip, would it still be a spoon? ^_^ tell me your opinions and keep reading! Because I'll keep posting!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Okay so school's just starting and it's getting harder and harder for me to keep posting because my dad just blocked this website so the only way I can get on is if I go to the school and get on there. So yeah I'm sorry for the really, really, big hold up on updating. But I'll do everything I can to keep updating whether it kills me or not! Anyway here's your chapter. ^_^ Read and Review please! (And I again apologize for not updating sooner.)

* * *

><p>When Tigress woke up, she found herself lying on her back facing the darkening sky. Confused, she sat up and looked around, trying as hard as she could to studying her dark surroundings and only a couple feet away there was a small fire. She looked around her suspiciously before she walked up to it and sat down in front of it. She rubbed her hands together furiously and she realized that her clothes were still soaking wet, making her shiver with chills running up and down her spine, but no matter how big the fire was, she would still be soaking wet and would most likely-<p>

"AH-CHOO!" – get a cold. Tigress moaned quietly as she wrapped her arms around her thin frame and got closer to the fire. She tried to warm herself up, but it didn't work until a warm blanket fell on her shoulders. She looked up in surprise to who had given her the blanket and found Taine sitting next to her. She sniffed again before she said quietly, "Thanks." He looked at her for a second before he announced that he was going to go get more firewood.

She watched Taine's retreating figure and thought about her missing friends that were probably looking everywhere for her. What were Po and the others doing without her? She was the unofficial leader of the whole group and without her; they were all doomed to have opposition between within the group. "Where are you all?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Tigress and Taine were keeping themselves busy with the work around them, Po and the others were still occupied with trying to find the missing felines. "Tigress!" Po shouted to the sky as Crane was flying up above them all trying to find the two from a bird's eye view. "How long is the river?" Po asked as Crane began to descend from the sky to the ground.<p>

"Really, really long. Almost 10 more miles and that's just as far as I could see. It probably goes longer than that from what I'm guessing." Crane said as he walked beside Po and Viper. "Question is when do you think they got off?" Po sighed and screamed Tigress's name again, but like so many other times before, he got no response. "Po lets just stop and make camp here. It's getting really dark and even Tigress won't be traveling at this time." Po reluctantly agreed and made a fire sitting beside the four that were still there.

"How long do you think they're going to be gone?" Viper asked as she sat in front of the fire with Po and the others. Most of them shrugged except for Po who was staring into the sky thinking about Tigress's disappearance. "Po, are you okay?" Viper asked tapping her tail on Po's shoulder knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Po looked over at Viper and asked her what she wanted. She repeated her question again and this time Po answered back. "Yeah. I'm okay. I was just thinking about Tigress." He paused staring into the fire before he answered again. "Do you think that she'll be okay?" Viper smiled at Po and nodded at him, reassuring him and telling him that she had been through worse than this. "I know she has, but she and Taine aren't exactly the most compatible tigers in the forest and that's what worries me. He knows a lot about this forest more than anyone and Tigress doesn't really like to admit that she's wrong and-and…" He stopped. "I wonder if we'll ever see them again."

"Don't worry Po." Mantis said jumping onto his shoulder. "Tigress has survival instincts. She'll know the right thing to do even if that means admitting her defeat." Po sighed again and continued looking at the stars until he and everyone else slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>While on the different side of the forest, Taine had come back with some fire wood and she was now putting it into the fire to keep it going. Tigress wrapped the blanket around her even tighter before she again sneezed. "AH-CHOO!" She groaned. "This sucks. I'm stuck here with a jungle boy and I have a cold." She sneezed and groaned after words.<p>

"Do you want me to make you something? I know a lot of cold remedies." Tigress opened her mouth to refuse the offer, but quickly stopped before she thought about the offer. Frowning and having no other choice, she agreed and let him make her a, what he called, 'The Healer's Cold Concoction'. He had brewed it many times before for him and his family and every time he did they all ended up being well by the end of the next day. "So how are you feeling? Besides having a cold and all."

Tigress took a small sip of the soup and placed it on her lap staring at Taine before she answered. "I'm okay. A little worn out, but functional." Taine smiled at her and lied down beside the fire, telling Tigress to go to sleep. Agreeing, she also lied down and took her place beside the glowing fire. She stared up at the stars and sighed hoping that Po and the others would be all right without her.

* * *

><p>Hey! Yes I know that this chapter is really short and I am very sorry for taking so long with all my updating but I've been a little busy just like everyone else in the world with school and everything else that I have to do. So I'll try to update a little more often than I have been. So until I update again! Please Read and Review! Bye-bye!<p> 


End file.
